emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8285 (12th October 2018)
Debbie is arrested for her role in the acid attack whilst Kim is sent back to prison for a parole violation. Elsewhere, Charity learns it was Faith who pushed Kim. Plot It's the morning after the masquerade ball and Charity is led into a police interview room. Kim is the talk of the café. Vanessa protests Charity is innocent although those in the café aren't so convinced. DS Sanders quizzes Charity about where she was when Kim fell. Charity states she was nowhere near and tells the detective she should be out looking for Joe. DS Sanders suggests Charity was angry that Debbie was jilted and Noah was thrown out of his home because of Kim then again questions where she was when Kim was pushed. Cain is racked with guilt over Joe's death. Moira can see something is up so begs her husband to talk to her but he remains silent. Moira reminds Cain he needs to tell Debbie that it's likely Simon will drop her in it so Cain heads off to the hospital. Kim believes it was one of the Dingles who pushed her - most likely Charity. Graham begs Kim not to cause more trouble although Kim suggests the villagers need to learn you can't mess with her. Kim brings up Joe. Graham confirms he's taken care of him but suggests they discuss it when they're home alone. Cain pulls Debbie out into the corridor and informs her that Simon has been arrested so it's only a matter of time until the police come calling. Debbie fears for Sarah although she's fed up of all the lies. Vanessa meets Charity outside the police station and informs her girlfriend that she provided her with an alibi. Charity questions what Vanessa was thinking by lying to the police although thanks her with a kiss. Charity wonders if Vanessa gave her an alibi because she thought she was guilty. Vanessa states she did because she knew she was innocent. As Ross returns to Dale View, Rebecca is stunned to learn about Debbie's role in the acid attack. Debbie is cut up about Joe and can't comprehend all that's happened. Cain orders her to stop torturing herself and suggests she tries to forget about him. At that moment DC Khan appears at the hospital and arrests Debbie in view of Sarah. Charity and Noah arrive back at the pub. Charity believes Noah pushed Kim but Noah protests he didn't. Faith comments she's sure Noah didn't do it which leads Charity to conclude it was Faith who pushed Kim. Faith doesn't deny it. In a police interview room, DC Khan asks Debbie if she knows Simon. Debbie decides to tell the police the truth. At Dale View, Ross, Rebecca and Pete are playing snap with Moses when Moira appears with the news that Debbie has been arrested. Ross feels bad for Debbie but he needs to move on and Simon being brought to justice will help that. Charity is furious at Faith. Faith assures Charity that she wouldn't of let her go down for it and believes they're all home free now. Kim questions if Graham buried Joe at Home Farm. Graham assures her he didn't and orders Kim to trust him, commenting Joe's body will never be found. Kim requests Graham tracks her son James down. Graham agrees if Kim agrees to stop causing trouble. Debbie makes it clear to DC Khan that she never asked Simon to use acid and if she had known he was going to, she would've stopped him. She states Ross was never supposed to get hurt but it's her fault that he did. As Graham goes to take Kim home, they are accosted by DS Sanders who informs Kim that she's been caught speeding and driving without insurance which puts her in breach of her parole conditions so she'll be heading back to jail to serve the last six months of her sentence. "It was meant to be a happy day. A charity fundraiser, all for Sarah. I don't know where it all went wrong. Of course people do bad things for lots of reasons. But some people deserve the consequences more than others. You tell me. What's worse? Telling the truth or living a lie?" - Faith Dingle (see notes) In the hospital, Cain comforts Sarah whilst Kim is arrested outside. At Home Farm, Graham stares at Joe's cuff links. Meanwhile, at the police station, Debbie is ushered into a cell. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Nurse - Lauren Bugg *DC Khan - Balvinder Sopal *Doctor - Sandra James-Young Locations *Hotten Police Station - Corridor, interview room 2 and car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Outdoor seating area, Sarah's room and corridor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Office Notes *Last appearance of Kim Tate until 14th March 2019. *Sally Dexter (Faith Dingle) provides a voice-over for the final scene, a montage of those most affected by the week's events. *Duty solicitor Annette Davies is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes